


Lace panties

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lots of domestic au stuff, NSFW, Phone Sex, Smut, Used Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Garnet goes away on a business trip, thankfully she left her lover a little something to keep her amused.





	

"I'll call you as soon as I get to the hotel." Garnet promised as she threw a few last second items into her red suitcase. A few of her favourite books, an extra tooth brush, another pair of slacks, some more socks, and her cellphone charger that she nearly forgotten. 

"I know you will." Pearl nodded as she watched her lover pack. Garnet was called away on business for yet another modelling gig. Normally Pearl would had accompanied her, but neither of them felt comfortable bringing their infant daughter with them on a plane, especially to such an adult oriented event that wouldn't have any cartoons for her. And she and Garnet didn't want to leave her with a nanny. "Remember to charge your laptop so we can Skype. The hotel has wifi, right?"

"Of course it does." Garnet reassured as she zipped up the suitcase. "Sure you're be alright?" she inquired. "I can always cancel."

"Nonsense, me and little Sardonyx will be fine. It's only for four days, plus the agency would be very disappointed if you canceled last minute." Pearl reassured. "You done packing?"

Garnet nodded, and so Pearl helped carried her luggage downstairs while Garnet went to say goodbye to Sardonyx before meeting her back downstairs. 

"Stars, I'm gonna miss her." Garnet said.

"It will only be four days, Sardonyx will be fine." Pearl reassured and placed a hand on her wife's shoulder. 

"I know, I know." she sighed, adjusting her shades. "My ride to the airport is here." she said, Pearl turned to see a yellow cab pull up in their parking lot.

"Have fun in London." Pearl said as she wrapped her arms around Garnet.

"I'll bring you back something." Garnet mused with a soft smile fallowed by a loving kiss on Pearl's lips.

"Bye."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too." 

And with those final three words, Garnet stepped outside and entered the cab. Pearl kept waving goodbye until the cab drove out of sight. Garnet's job demanded a lot of traveling, Pearl was used to that. However that didn't mean she never stopped missing her, at least she wouldn't be as lonely at home with an active baby. Speaking of which, it was time for said baby to have a quick snack before she and Pearl went grocery shopping. She made her way to Sardonyx's room, the walls painted lilac with framed pictures of Pearl's ultrasounds from when she was pregnant with her and a few photos of bringing her home from the hospital. And most importantly a white crib with a very excitable infant.

"Hi sweetie." Pearl greeted with a loving smile as she picked up Sardonyx, who smiled and happily babbled. "You want a little snack?" Another babble. "I'll take that as a yes."

Pearl carried little Sardonyx into the living room and got her settled in her highchair, before putting a handful of cereal before her. Granted most of it would end up on the floor, but the family dog- Lucky, could take care of that. Speaking of which, the brown and white pitbull was already waiting for the cereal to fall so he could gobble it up. She shook her head and gave Lucky's head a rub.

"I swear you eat her meals more then she does." she said and went to fix herself a cup of tea.

With a teabag and one lump of sugar sitting in a teacup, Pearl idly sipped it as she flipped through a magazine, occasionally glancing up at her daughter as more cereal ended up in the dog's mouth than hers. Pearl's blue eyes lit up in surprise as her cellphone rang. Did Garnet's plane already land? No, that was impossible. She wasn't even gone for half an hour... Unless something happened. Pearl immediately seized her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Pearl." Much to her relief it wasn't Garnet, though she couldn't wait to hear from her wife again. But instead it was the soft and sweet voice of Rose Quartz. 

"Oh, hi Rose." Pearl greeted, idly dipping her teabag in and out of the fragile cup. 

"Just calling to check up on you, how's little Sardonyx? I know motherhood can be tiring." Rose said.

"Oh it's going great, she's a happy baby girl." Pearl mused and ran a hand through her hair. "Always smiling too." she added. 

"That's great to hear, glad motherhood is treating you and Garnet well." Rose said happily.

"Speaking of which, how is Steven?" Pearl asked.

Upon asking that a long sigh came from the other line. "He came down with a nasty stomach flu. Gonna have to cancel our trip to the farmer's market."

"Oh no, poor little guy." Pearl's mouth formed a sad frown. 

"Yeah, he hates being stuck in bed all day." Rose sighed a second time. "Me and Greg can't stand seeing him like this. But on a happier note, did you see that picture Jasper uploaded?"

"No, why?" Pearl asked.

"She and Peridot are engaged." Rose announced as Pearl gasped.

"No way! Really?"

"Really!"

"That's great! They're such a good match." Pearl gushed. "Unlikely as it may be, they're adorable together."

"Definitely, heard they want to do either a spring or summer wedding next year." Rose informed. 

"Think Lapis will crash the wedding?" Pearl questioned.

"Doubt it, she wants nothing to do with her ex-wife." she replied. "Jasper feels the same way, who can blame them? The divorce was awful, heard their teenage daughter took it pretty bad."

"Malachite? I haven't heard about her in awhile, how is she? I know the divorce was hard on her." Pearl questioned.

"She's doing better, found a great therapist and loves acting. Lapis posted the video of that play she was in for drama class." Rose explained. 

"Good to hear she's doing better." Pearl smiled. It was then Sardonyx threw a handful of cereal at Pearl, she let out a surprise yelp as the cereal hit her. Yup, looked like snack time was over.

"You okay?!" Rose asked.

"Yeah, just assaulted by some cereal." Pearl chuckled lightly. "Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta go."

"No worries, I'm all too familiar with cereal assaults from above." she laughed. "Bye."

Pearl sighed as she put her phone away and looked at Sardonyx, who was looking innocently at her. 

"Alright, I think you're done eating." Pearl said and lifted her out of her highchair. "Wanna run some errands with mommy?" Sardonyx smiled and waved her chubby arms and babbled. "Come on, let's get ready then." she mused

....

Pearl looked over the shopping list as she pushed the cart that contained her daughter and the items she intended to buy. 

"Soap, toilet paper, sugar, dog food, cereal..." Pearl listed off as she scanned her shopping list. All she needed now was a pineapple to do up one of Garnet's favourite desserts for when she returned, pineapple upside-down cake. She hummed and ruffled Sardonyx's head of peach coloured hair as Pearl made her way to the produce section, carefully selecting the most fresh looking pineapple among the selection. Only the best for her loving wife after all! Speaking of which her phone rang, right away she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey," came the familiar voice of Garnet, instantly Pearl smiled. 

"Oh Garnet, did your plane land already?" gee, that was fast.... A little too fast.

"No, my flight got delayed." Garnet groaned. "Gonna be the dead of night when I get to the hotel."

"That's awful, will you be okay?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, I got plenty of books." she reassured. "And my MP3 is fully charged, so I shouldn't die of boredom. But enough about me, how is Sardonyx?"

"Happy and throwing cereal at me as always." Pearl mused, earning a laugh from the other line from Garnet. "Want to talk to her?"

"Of course!" 

Pearl grinned and looked at Sardonyx, who was sucking on her fingers. "Donnie? Do you wanna talk to mama?" she asked and held the phone in front of the infant.

"Hi baby girl!" Garnet gushed loudly. Sardonyx's eyes widen upon hearing her mama's voice and babbled loudly. "Mama really misses you, but mama's gonna be back soon, I promise." Sardonyx kept babbling and waving her chubby arms gleefully. 

Pearl laughed quietly, this was just too cute. Garnet always was such a loving and sweet parent as well as wife, she was so lucky to had met and married a gem like her. Sadly this cute scene had to come to an end.

"Garnet, my phone is nearly dead... Sorry but I have to cut this short." she apologized.

"Really? Aw fu-" Garnet quickly stopped herself. "Sardonyx, mama has to go. Be a good girl for mommy, okay? Bye baby, love you Pearl."

"Love you too." Pearl smiled.

"Oh, by the way I left a little something for you in the closet." Garnet quickly said. "Get it when you put Sardonyx down, I should probably call you by then... If my flight doesn't get delayed again." she sighed.

"I'm sure it won't, take care, hon." 

"You too, Pearl." Garnet said before hanging up.

Oh her poor wife, being stuck at an airport was the worst! She would know, Pearl used to travel a lot for her old job as a wedding planner. Waiting at the airport was so boring, hopefully Garnet had enough books to keep her boredom at bay until she arrived at her destination. Now hopefully Pearl could find a way to pass time until Sardonyx could be put down for a nap. 

Which would probably take awhile... It was still morning.

....

The dishes were washed, dried, and put away, the floor was swept, lunch was eaten, Pearl dusted every inch of the house, made the bed, fluffed the pillows, watched some of the mind numbingly cheerful cartoons with her daughter, changed diapers, read a part of her book, drank tea, Lucky went for a walk, dinner was made, and soon after giving Sardonyx a relaxing bath and reading her a bedtime story, she was placed in her crib to sleep for the night. 

Garnet was probably going to call her any second, so she thought it was time to see what her wife decided to leave her. Pearl went to the large walk in closet and entered it, after clearing away some of Garnet's stiletto heels and designer handbags, she found a gift wrapped box. 

"How sweet." Pearl whispered to herself as she picked up the box and began to carefully tear away at the paper. Once she torn away the wrapping and opened the box, Pearl's cheeks instantly blushed. She carefully held up a pair of white lace panties, Garnet's lace panties. She gulped nervously and stared at them, her cheeks blushed harder upon realizing there was a damp stain on them with a light scent. "Oh my..." It was then the phone rang, without any hesitation Pearl rushed to answer it, still clutching the panties in one hand as she was unsure what to do with them. "He-hello?" 

"Hey, it's Garnet." 

"Gar-Garnet, it's great to hear from you again." she stuttered. "Did your plane land?"

"Yeah, I'm at the hotel now." Garnet said. "So... Did you check the closet to see what I left you?"

Pearl nodded. "I-I think so?" 

"Pearl, I literally left you a pair of used panties, pretty hard to miss." she laughed.

"Then I definitely go-got them." she replied. Pearl never considered herself a prude, though she wasn't a fan of lewd jokes in public. When it came to sex she thought she and Garnet's sex life was fairly good, though on the rare occasion she talked about it to Amethyst, her friend always called it too 'vanilla', even for lesbian standards. "Garnet, I really hate to question you but... Why did you leave me used panties?"

"I've been thinking... It's been nearly a year since we made love." Garnet started. Pearl's heart sank, during her pregnancy with Sardonyx, she didn't want to be touched at all, at most a kiss and some cuddling was all she could tolerate. "And I was thinking maybe would try something new."

"Something new?" Pearl repeated. Please say she wasn't going to find a massively big and realistic dildo hidden in the house next, or a collection of anal beads and butt plugs.... Maybe Amethyst was right, she was pretty vanilla. But what was wrong with that?

"Yup, phone sex." she announced. 

Pearl let out a sigh of relief. "Thank stars, thought you were going to tell me you installed a sex dungeon."

Garnet laughed. "No, but that is a good idea."

"Don't even think about it." she warned playfully.

"Too late." Garnet sang in a teasing manner. "But seriously, you feel like trying phone sex?"

She thought about it, Pearl did find herself missing the more intimate parts of their relationship since Sardonyx came into the picture. And to add to that Garnet was busy with her modelling career and Pearl would soon be busy as well once she went back to work as well. Phone sex didn't sound THAT scary or weird compared to all the other fetish and kinky material out there in the world, and to hear Garnet's beautiful sultry voice for the first time in ages sounded wonderful.

"Ye-yeah." Pearl cleared her throat. "Yeah." she said more confidently.

"Perfect!" Garnet mused.

There was a long an eerie pause, what was she suppose to do?! Pearl wasn't like Peridot who could spend hours roleplaying online with no particular plot idea in mind! This was the first time she ever attempted phone sex. Stars, what was she going to say?!

"Er..." Pearl did try her hardest to come up with something witty and charming to say, but nothing came out. 

"You okay?"

"Yes... I mean no... I mean..." she trailed off. "Garnet, I don't know what to do!" she could feel the embarrassment spread to her cheeks. "May-maybe you can call back in an hour, give me some time to do a little research online." that just earned her a laugh from the other line. "It's not funny!" she whined. "I never did this before!" 

"You sound so cute when your flustered." Garnet chuckled. 

"Stop it!" Pearl whined again.

"Alright, alright." she said as her chuckling soon suppressed. "First off, lie down and get comfortable."

Pearl gulped, okay... She could do that! Baby steps after all! she set the phone and panties down for a moment on the nightstand and lied down. She furrowed her brows in frustration. This wouldn't do! She let out a huff and sat up, fluffing the pillows and readjusting them.

"There, that should do it." she mused to herself and lied down again. Yup, that was better! She reached over and picked up the phone again. "I'm comfortable."

"Good, now... Tell me what you're wearing?" Garnet requested.

"What I'm wearing?" Pearl raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The same thing you saw me in before you left, why?"

Garnet sighed. "How about this? You ask me what I'm wearing."

"Okay, I can do that!" Pearl cleared her throat. "Garnet, what are you wearing right now?"

"Why nothing much." her wife replied in a sing song manner. "Remember that little nightgown I wore in the summer when we first got married?"

"But it's fall! You're freeze in that thing!" Pearl cried out.

"Pearl, listen to me." Garnet ordered. "Think. Of. The. Nightgown." 

Pearl shut her eyes, trying to picture her in it. She always adored it whenever Garnet wore that in the summer. The black silk was so smooth and soft and the length left little to the imagination, especially the way it hugged her thighs and hips, clinging to her wife's beautiful figure.

"I am...." she said, barely above a whisper. "I love the way it clings to your body..." 

"Now, what I want you to do is to take off your leggings and anything else underneath them." Garnet ordered. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah, just give me a second." Pearl replied and set the phone next to her on this bed this time. She took a deep breath and dug her fingers into the waist of her leggings, it was then with a bit of wiggling she pulled her leggings down her legs and kicked them off, her underwear soon fallowed. She carelessly flung her underwear aside, there! Now she was getting wild! Who needed to neatly fold clothes and put them away? Not this gem! Well.... At least not right now. She would undoubtedly tidy up her clothes first thing in the morning. "Okay, I'm now without pants and undergarments." she said after picking up the phone again.

"Good, now I have something else I want you to do." Garnet spoke.

"What is it?"

"Do you still have the panties I left?" 

"Er.... Yeah." she replied and reached over for them. "I do, what shall you have me do with them?"

"What I want you to do, is to take them and smell them?"

"Smell them?"

"Let me finish, I want you to smell them." Garnet instructed. "Close your eyes as you do so, let your mind wander."

"Garnet?"

"Yes?"

"What about you? I... I doubt I'll be any good at turning you on over the phone." Pearl confessed.

"Don't worry, I figured you may say that." she reassured. "So if it makes you feel better, I brought along something."

"What is it?" Pearl's question was answered by the sound of a soft buzzing noise on the other end. Her face was consumed with blushing embarrassment. It was the sound of the little pink bullet vibrator Pearl had given her as a gag gift. "You brought that along?"

"Of course I did, you know I can't get off with my own hands." she mused. "Now, shut your eyes and relax."

"Okay..." she nodded and took a deep breath, slowly closing her eyes as she brought the panties to her nose, giving them a good long sniff. 

They smelled just like Garnet, no surprise given that they were Garnet's undergarments. But her wife wasn't here physically, she could talk to her on the phone and skype... But she wouldn't be able to smell the scent she memorized for years. Pearl took another good long whiff, savouring the lingering odour that was on the fabric. Oh how she adored having her senses working in overdrive whenever she and Garnet got physical together. Hearing her wife's cries of pleasure, tasting her sweet core, seeing how beautiful she was, feeling every inch of her body, and smelling the flesh between her legs.

"They smell just like you..." Pearl mummers into the wireless phone without a second thought. She can just tell Garnet is smiling in that little black nightgown of hers, picturing her sniffing away at her used panties like some kind of pervert. And honestly Pearl can't help but find imagining that in her head to be hot as hell. "Oh Garnet... I need you so badly."

"How badly?"

"Really badly." she lightly whined.

"Touch yourself then." Garnet said.

"But... But what about you?" 

Pearl gets reminded by a little buzz on the other end. Of course, she can't help but chuckle. "I'm going to put the phone on speaker." she said and did that before setting the phone aside.

While one hand still clutched the lace panties, the other one roamed downwards pass her stomach and drew closer and closer to her bud, until her free hand eventually reached her clit. Stars, she didn't expect herself to be so helplessly turned on now. But having Garnet's garments in her possession just did something magically unexplainable to her. She delicately placed a single finger on her clit and began to softly rub it to the sound of Garnet's vibrator.

"Gar...Garnet?"

"Yes?"

"I...I'm touching myself."

"Me too."

She held the panties to her nose and inhaled deeply as she massaged her clit. Her wife was so far away from her right now... But this just somehow made her feel like Garnet was closer to her. Pearl rasped at the sensitivity of her clit, fighting the urge to squirm and having to start pleasuring herself all over again, she made the decision to rub a bit faster. Images of her head between Garnet's legs filled the gem head, how she loves her legs. Her thighs were such a perfect place to rest her head and the stretch marks on Garnet's hips were like a series of lighting strikes. Pearl loved every inch and curve of her, she loved her from the inside and out, to her head down to her toes, and everything else in between. A model, loving wife, wonderful mother, intelligent and caring being. What more could a gem want?

"Pe-Pearl?" Garnet rasped. "Put them in your mouth."

"Put what in my mouth?" Pearl managed to ask without stuttering from the intensity building up throughout her body.

"The panties." she requested. "But i-if that's too weird I-"

"Not at all." Pearl mused with a small smirk.

Wow, she was getting rather wild now, wasn't she? Amethyst probably wouldn't have any right to call her vanilla after this! Then again not like Pearl would dare to tell her, she would just use this against her somehow. Her gaze rested on the panties in her hand, with a little gulp she began to carefully stuff them in her mouth. At first the texture of them was odd and uncomfortable, but she was quick to adjust after getting a taste of Garnet's wetness in them. Not only did they smell like her, but they tasted like her as well.

Pearl gave a muffled noise, trying to let Garnet know she did just as she requested. Of course now with the panties in her mouth, she was incapable of speech at the moment. This only made her wife chuckle.

"You're too cute." Garnet says before moaning softly.

Pearl rubbed a bit faster, unable to help herself with the image of Garnet sitting alone in her hotel room bed, clad in that nightgown that Pearl adored ever so, and pleasuring herself with that little vibrator. Stars, it felt like forever since she ever thought of Garnet in such a way. Now those images were in her head in full swing. Pearl's muffled moans accompanied Garnet's, she was nearly there, Garnet as well from what Pearl could hear. Truthfully Pearl never was a fan of penetration, both vaginal and anal. For Pearl all she needed to get off was was the little bud between her legs and nothing else.

She rasped and dug her fingers into the soft blankets of her bed as her climax finally came. Her whole body was consumed with such intensity she haven't felt in ages. She needed this, she needed it so much! Why didn't she and Garnet try phone sex sooner? It would had made those times were Garnet went away on modelling jobs a lot less lonely.

"I...I...Pearl, I'm..." Garnet rasped as well, being cut off by the sound of her wails.

Her cries of pleasure were like an old yet beloved record, a song that you never get tired of hearing no matter how old it gets. The melody is just as amazing as the first time you heard it, despite knowing the lyrics off by heart every time you hear them it's like the first time all over again. And this was one of those times for Pearl. Their joining cries of pleasure felt so new to her, even if this wasn't the first time she played this song, but it certainly wasn't going to be the last. For this was Pearl's favourite kind of duet. 

As the intensity slowly came to a stop for the two wives, Pearl slowly brought her hand to her mouth and removed the undergarments, tiredly tossing them aside. That was amazing! Everything about it was epic and exciting! And what a feeling! To try something new with their sex life and have it be a success was utterly fantastic.

"Garnet?" Pearl panted.

"Yes?" Garnet asked tiredly.

"Same time tomorrow night?"

Her wife gave a weak chuckle. "Anything for you. I love you, Pearl."

"Love you too..." Pearl said softly and rolled onto her side. "Goodnight, Garnet."


End file.
